One Way to Celebrate
by shiki94
Summary: *Based off of the Knockouts Title match from the 3/8/16 episode of Impact Wrestling* After a hard fought match for her TNA Knockouts Championship, Gail Kim and her girlfriend Jade decide to have a little celebration. Two-shot. Gail KimxJade (Mia Yim) TNA FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to experiment with a new femslash pairing for a while now. IDK why, I think I just wanted the practice since one of my future fics is a full-length femslash fic that'll mainly feature _another_ oddball pairing. So, that's part of what went into me writing this. ...Well, that and a pretty great match I saw on TNA last week, said match being the Knockouts' Championship match between Jade and Gail Kim. It was pretty great stuff... _and_ it was a match between two of my favorite female wrestlers. What's not to like there? So, my pervy and hyper brain came up with the idea for this one-shot. ...Although, I can't take full credit for the idea; one of my FF besties, MistressDaisy94, was pretty great for helping me along with the idea, so, if you're reading this, thanks, hon! =D**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, TNA, and the other promotions they (may or may not) wrestle for. I only own most of the ideas going into the fic. Author's Note and Disclaimer out of the way, I hope you guys that give this a read enjoy. =)**

Jade couldn't say that she didn't try. She had done what she had sworn to herself that she would do: She would go out to the ring and put on an awesome match with the Knockouts Champion Gail Kim in her bid to become Knockouts Champion. And she had succeeded…in one of these two fronts. Jade and Gail had went out to the ring and had put on a pretty great match, one that had fans on the edge of their seats in anticipation of just who would win. The finish was pretty close as Jade all but had Gail beat with one of her patented submission moves; but, somehow, Gail was able to keep Jade from fully locking in the hold and she got out of it. Jade had then proceeded to send Gail into one of the ring corners and catch her with an arm lock and a boot to the face in the hopes of wearing Gail down to the point that she could get the pin on her. Then throwing Gail out of the corner, Jade proceeded to climb the turnbuckles to nail a crossbody and missed her opponent. Gail then mirrored what Jade attempted and nailed her fellow Korean with a crossbody of her own that, surprisingly enough, Jade was able to roll through and turn into a pin. Not to be upstaged by the Dollhouse member, Gail rolled through the pin herself and, making sure she had Jade in a cradle pin, Gail got the three count and the win, thus retaining her Knockouts Championship.

Rolling out of the ring as Gail celebrated her title defense and retention, Jade rubbed the back of her head as she made her way to the back to wait for the still Knockouts Champion, who also happened to be her girlfriend. It had surprised Jade greatly that TNA Creative was giving her an opportunity to go after Gail's belt; it even surprised Gail herself, as she had been lobbying to TNA Creative for the longest time to let her have a match with Jade at some point in the future. So, to be told by Jade that she was going to have a championship match against her was pretty great news to the older Korean. She was so excited that she had taken it upon herself to celebrate the coming match with her younger girlfriend. And after a hard fought match, Gail was feeling pretty happy. Because, not only did she retain her belt, but she also put on a great match with her girlfriend. Speaking of her girlfriend, Gail felt like going to join her right now. Climbing out of the ring herself, Gail made her way to the back to the sounds of the still cheering fans, slapping high fives with a few fans on the front row. As soon as she got backstage, Gail looked around and saw the black- and blue-haired apple of her eye, who just so happened to look up and lock eyes with her as a smile began to cross her face. Smiling, Gail walked over to Jade and said "You were awesome out there tonight, babe."

"Please. I was only as awesome as you were, babe. After all, _you_ were the one that managed to roll my pin through at the last second," Jade said, smiling over at the older Korean.

"Hey. If I didn't, chances are you would've won if I hadn't rolled it through," Gail said. "So, don't sell yourself short. You did great out there tonight."

"Thanks, babe," Jade said, smiling.

"No problem," Gail said, leaning over and giving Jade a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, Gail said "Let's go shower and change so that we can head back to the hotel. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to celebrate our big match."

"Sounds good to me, babe," Jade said, grinning a somewhat devilish grin. Pushing herself off of the wall she was standing against so that she could fall in step with her older girlfriend. As the two Koreans walked back to the locker room they shared, they talked back and forth about how they were planning to celebrate their match with each other and Gail's title retention. Once they had gotten to their locker room, Jade opened the door and, gesturing into the room, said "Champions first."

Laughing at the goofiness of Jade's gesture as she stepped into the locker room, Gail asked "Where do you even come up with some of this stuff?"

"Let's just say it comes from having a best friend that's one of the biggest dorks in the world," Jade said, grinning as she thought about her best friend and indy tag team partner, Leva Bates.

"I wonder if that best friend taught you anything else," Gail said, a devious tone coloring her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say she has. After all, me and Leva are pretty much like mirror images of each other, so it's only natural that we think and act on the same wavele-" But, Jade was then cut off by Gail crashing her lips against hers as the older woman pushed the door closed and pushed the younger woman up against it. At first, Jade let out a gasp in surprise as she wasn't used to Gail being so forward, but, as their kiss went on, the younger Korean found herself melting into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Gail, Jade pulled her girlfriend close to her as the two Koreans lost themselves in a pretty passionate kiss.

Letting their makeout session go on a few minues longer, Gail pulled away and, breathing a bit heavily, said "Screw showering first and going back to the hotel. Let's start the celebrating off a bit early."

"How do you plan on doing that, babe?" Jade asked, eagerly anticipating just what Gail was talking about.

"By starting off just...like... _this_ ," Gail said, smirking seductively at her younger girlfriend. "We keep kissing like this...and I get to have a bonus round with my girl."

Smiling widely at the sound of this, Jade said "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," Gail said, smiling. Leaning back in, Gail reconnected her lips to Jade's as the two Koreans continued where they left off. Bringing her hands up and resting them on Jade's shoulders, Gail then began to slowly run her hands down Jade's arms as she let herself get a feel for her girlfriend's body. Gail could never get enough of getting a feel for Jade's body. It still amazed her that one of the big things that had brought her and the younger woman together was the many training matches they had with each other. ...Well, that, and the mutual feelings of respect the women had for each other. Running her hands down Jade's chest, Gail let one hand grab and cup one of Jade's breasts. Giving the covered mound of skin a squeeze, Gail let a proud smirk tug at the corners of her lips as she heard a breathy moan come from the younger woman. Leaving one hand on Jade's breast, Gail let the other travel down Jade's toned abdomen until she stopped at the waistband of Jade's bottoms. Pulling back a bit, Gail said "Have I ever told you that your skorts look damn sexy on you? I don't know where you got the idea for this from, but it just looks so damn hot on you."

"You're just saying that," Jade said, her chest moving up and down as she tried to get some air back in her lungs.

"Now, why would I just be saying stuff that's totally true?" Gail asked, sending a loving look to her girlfriend. "Although, if I can be fair, you look good in _anything_ you wear."

Smiling as a slight blush colored her cheeks, Jade said "I could say the same about you, babe."

"You know it," Gail said, smiling. Not giving Jade a chance to say anything else, Gail reconnected her lips to the younger woman's as she picked up where they left off with their kissing and where her hands still were. Letting her hand that was at Jade's hips slip past the waistband of the younger woman's bottoms, Gail let herself feel the warmth and wetness that was coming from Jade's lower regions.

Feeling Gail's hand touching her womanhood, Jade pulled away and, letting out a loud moan, breathily said "God, Gail."

"Hmm?" Gail asked, playing clueless at just what Jade was even talking about.

"St...stop it. You're torturing me here," Jade said, closing her eyes as she let her head rest against the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jadey," Gail said, a bit of a childish tone coloring her voice. "I'll stop, if that's what you want me to do." Upon saying this, Gail started to slowly pull her hand from out of Jade's underwear and skort.

Feeling Gail start to pull her hand away, Jade said "NO! God, Gail, don't! You tease me like this and I swear I'm going to make you regret it later." And she wasn't lying. Jade started to feel herself get turned on from Gail's touch alone, so the fact that Gail wanted to end things so soon was _not_ going to fly with the younger Korean.

Grinning at Jade's reaction, Gail returned her hand to where it was and began to circle Jade's clit with her thumb, delighting in the moans she was getting from her younger girlfriend. Liking what she was hearing, Gail decided to pick things up as she slid a finger into Jade's lower inner walls and began to pump the same digit in and out. As Gail began to pick up the speed of her pumping, she gave Jade's still covered breast a few squeezes as she looked at the younger woman. Jade had her eyes closed with her head resting on the door behind her, and she was biting on her bottom lip in a way that Gail just thought was too cute. Gail had only continued her rhythm for a few more minutes when Jade started to shake a bit. The next thing the older Korean knew, Jade seemed to become completely unraveled as tremors of a pretty intense orgasm shook and rocked through her body, a soundless scream coming from her open mouth. Smiling in pride over what she had just accomplished, Gail pulled her hand out from the waistband of Jade's bottoms. Looking lovingly at her girlfriend, Gail said "I didn't even think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful now than you did before we got in here. It's making me even more ready to get back to the hotel now."

All Jade could do at that moment was laugh a breathy laugh at what Gail said. She may not have been able to say it, but she too was ready to head back to the hotel so that they could begin their own private and personal celebration. Because, if what Gail just did was any indication, they were going to be in for one hell of a night.

 **And this wraps my first crack at writing femslash for a new pairing _and_ in a different promotion, too. I'd say this turned out pretty well, if (in my opinion) not a bit rushed to a tiny degree. And with the way I ended this, I may actually try to write more with this couple in the future...especially since I kinda ended this on a note that basically screams for a Part 2. I'm not sure yet, but...we'll see. ;) So, to all the groovy people that gave this a read, I want to say thanks so much for taking a leap and giving this a try. Don't forget to R&R please, and I'll see you guys in updates for my other fics. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

***snickers* Aren't I the worst kind of person? I actually decided to give this a Part 2. But, honestly, I kinda felt like I owed it to a few things with this: 1) All you awesome people decided to take the time to read this, 2) Finishing out the fic that's my way of getting another ship out there, and 3) Letting the two awesome people that reviewed this have a Part 2 where Jade's a bit more frontal with Gail and the second part of their celebration. So, to MistressDaisy94 and jaydiebelladonna, I hope you two enjoy. Same goes to everyone else that's reading this. Enjoy, my dolls. =)**

 **(Also, a bit of a warning, things get a bit hotter here, so...Consider that a friendly heads-up from shiki. ;) )**

After their little celebration of sorts back at the arena, Jade was more than ready to get back to the hotel so that she could...properly thank Gail for pretty much rocking her world back in their locker room. And if what happened against the door wasn't bad enough, Jade had to deal with Gail trying to start round 2 while they were in the shower. While she would've loved nothing more than to go at it again, Jade just wanted to shower so that they could go somewhere where they wouldn't have to worry about possibly being walked in on. Once the couple _finally_ finished showering and they got dressed, they left the arena and made their way back to the hotel they were staying in. The ride was only a few minutes, but it seemed much longer than that...mostly because the two women were pretty anxious to get the next round of their own private celebration started, Jade being the one that was the most anxious. When the couple finally arrived, they got out of their car and headed for the building in front of them. Once inside and they checked back in with the front desk clerk, the couple boarded the elevator and rode it up to their floor. Reaching their floor, Jade and Gail headed to their real destination, which was their hotel room. As the couple walked along, all Gail could seem to think about was doling out another bit of loving torture to her younger girlfriend while Jade had...other ideas in mind for their evening. Reaching the room, Gail felt around in her pockets for their room key, which she produced in a couple of minutes. Unlocking the door, Gail took a page out of Jade's book and gestured into the room, saying "Challengers first."

Laughing as she shook her head, Jade said "I'm not sure if I should see it as a good or bad thing that I'm rubbing off on you" as she walked around Gail into the room.

"I'd say it's good, babe. After all, who wouldn't love it if their significant other adopted a few habits from them?" Gail said, a grin on her face.

"Good point," Jade said with a shrug as she put her bag on the couch in the room and went to unzip and dig through it.

"I know it is," Gail said. Closing the door behind her, Gail let her eyes trail over Jade's body while the younger woman was bent over and looking in her bag. The older of the two women honestly couldn't help it sometimes, but...she just could _not_ seem to ever stop herself from checking Jade out. And Jade bent over right now gave her the _perfect_ opportunity to check out one of the younger woman's finer _assets_. Walking over to her girlfriend, her bag still slung over her shoulder, Gail brought up her right hand and, swinging it forward, delivered a firm slap to her girlfriend's ass.

Quickly straightening up as a startled yelp escaped her lips, Jade turned around and was immediately caught in a kiss from Gail. Trying to keep her grounding, Jade grabbed hold of Gail's shoulders as she used her girlfriend to keep herself upright. Jade honestly couldn't believe Gail had caught her by surprise like she did. ...This sneak attack aside that wasn't going to stop what Jade had in mind for her and Gail's private celebration. _'And, honestly, what I have in mind is going to be the_ perfect _payback for what Gail's been doing to me,'_ Jade mischievously thought. Pulling away, Jade breathed a bit heavily and said "Gail. If you don't stop, you're going to make me lose it right here. And that won't be good for you."

"Hmm? And why is that, Jade?" Gail asked, feeling a bit confused at what her girlfriend was getting at.

"Because. I've got something special that I want to give you," Jade said, trying to keep the eager smile off of her face. And she wasn't lying here. The younger of the two had something in her duffel bag that she had been wanting to use on Gail for a while now. The only thing that stopped her from using it was a want to use it at the right time.

"Oh, really?" Gail asked, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. Seeing Jade nod her head, Gail asked "Well...can I have it now?"

Jade only nodded her head as a grin started to slide across her face. "You can have my surprise for you, but you'll have to get on our bed so that I can give it to you."

Pouting a bit before realizing just what it was that Jade might have in mind, Gail said "Okay. But this had better be something good."

"Don't worry, Gail. It is," Jade said, her grin turning into a bit of a devious smile.

Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Gail planted a quick kiss on Jade's cheek before walking around her and, kicking off her shoes before getting on the bed, lying down so that her body was prone on the mattress for her girlfriend.

Liking how Gail was laid out on the mattress for her, Jade went back to digging through her duffel bag before pulling out just what she was looking for. Hiding what she had behind her back, Jade sashayed her way over to the mattress where she stopped and looked down at Gail. And Jade was _really_ liking what she was seeing: From Gail's long black hair that was fanned out around her to how the black spaghetti tank top and jean short shorts she was wearing hugged her body, Jade just couldn't believe the luck she had that she had such a beautiful woman to call her girlfriend. Toeing off her shoes, Jade climbed in bed so that she was over the older woman. Her black and blue hair falling around her, Jade took Gail's face in one hand as she reconnected her lips to the older woman's. She could feel Gail eagerly returning the kiss, and that just made her smile. _'And, if she's_ this _eager just to make out, just imagine her suprise when I_ really _give her what I got for her,'_ Jade thought. Pulling away from Gail, Jade began to kiss a trail down her girlfriend's neck, only to stop and suck at a sensitive spot beneath Gail's collarbone.

Her back arching off of the mattress at this, Gail hissed a bit and said "Shit, Jade!"

Pulling away from where she was, Jade asked "Hmm? Yes, Gail?"

"Don't "Yes, Gail" me. You know just what you did," Gail said, her chest rising and falling a bit quickly.

"I know. Consider this part of my payback for what you did back at the arena," Jade said, smirking a bit deviously.

"Part of your payback? What do you mean, exactly?" Gail asked.

"You'll find out soon. But, for now, just lay back and enjoy this," Jade said. Seeing her girlfriend settle back down on the bed, Jade then lightly skimmed her hands down Gail's tank top-coverd abdomen, from her ample bosom to her toned stomach, and under the thin cotton garment before taking the hem of the top in her hands and sliding it up and off of Gail's body and throwing it over the side of the bed. Looking down at Gail's mostly exposed abdomen, Jade said "Hmm. I gotta say, you're looking down gorgeous right now, Gail. But...I don't know. There's just something I'm not quite liking here."

"The hell are you trying to say, Jade?" Gail asked, her mind still feeling foggy from all of Jade's near feather-light touching.

"I'm _saying_ that you're still too covered for my liking," Jade said. "But, don't worry. I'm gonna change that soon." Reaching down to the waistband of Gail's shorts, Jade unbuttoned the denim garment and slid it down Gail's long legs before throwing it to where she had thrown Gail's tank top. Reaching around under Gail, Jade then unhooked Gail's bra and threw it over the side of the bed, freeing the older woman's breasts. The younger of the two then slid Gail's lacy black panties down her legs and threw them over the side of the bed as well. Seeing Gail fully naked under her, Jade let out an aroused sigh as she took hold of Gail's breasts and began an oral attack on the right, sucking and nipping at the tan skin.

Before all of this, Gail was already feeling pretty foggy-headed with all of the work Jade had done before, so feeling Jade do all of this now...it had Gail teetering near the brink of insanity. If it wasn't for the fact that Jade was still working on her upper body, Gail would've been content with just this. But, thinking back to when Jade said this was only "Part of her payback", Gail couldn't even _begin_ to imagine just what else Jade had in mind for her after all of this. Feeling Jade move over to her left breast, Gail moaned out " _Jaaaaade!"_

Pulling away from Gail's now erect left nipple, Jade panted a bit and asked "Hmm? Yeah, babe?"

Managing to get out around her breaths, Gail begged "Stop...stop fucking torturing me. If this is payback from the arena, then you've gotten your revenge already. Just...stop with the torture, baby. _Please_."

Looking down to see the pleading look in Gail's eyes and hearing the near whining tone in her voice, Jade couldn't help but let another devious grin cross her face. She honestly didn't think that all she was doing would affect Gail _this much_. So, just hearing Gail at her mercy was like some kind of sweet, devilish music to her ears. Moving up and planting a soft kiss on Gail's lips, Jade cooed "Don't worry, Gaily. I'm almost done. Just gotta get down there with my surprise for you, and then you can rest."

Only nodding her head at Jade saying this, Gail watched as her girlfriend reached down to the end of the bed and produced a sky blue vibrator that was modeled in the shape of a magic wand; it also wasn't too big around, so if Jade _really_ decided to... _use it_ , it wouldn't be too big going inside of her. "Holy shit," Gail breathed out.

Letting out a low giggle, Jade said "Sounds like someone's liking what she sees."

All Gail could do at this was nod her head and let out a breathy laugh. Lying back on the pillows, Gail let Jade take her head in her hand and proceed to instigate a kiss that she was more than happy to reciprocate with the older woman running her hands through Jade's black and blue hair.. Feeling something pressing down on her stomach, Gail could only guess that it was Jade's toy. Letting out a sigh as the plastic moved in a path down her stomach, Gail was so wrapped up in her ongoing makeout with the younger woman that she wasn't even aware of the plastic moving around the outer area of her womanhood until she felt it press up against her sensitive clit. Pulling away, Gail hissed out " _Fuck!_ "

"It's okay, Gail, it's okay. I got you, babe. I got you," Jade soothed as she planted a kiss on both of Gail's cheeks. Seeing Gail nod her head, Jade resumed their kiss, she continued to alternate between circling and pressing on Gail's clit with her toy. Sensing that Gail had enough of this-her gasps and moans being proof enough of this-Jade decided to take this a step further by turning on the vibrator as it started to vibrate in her hand as she continued the cycle she was still going at.

Feeling the toy circling around her clit was feeling so good to Gail as it was...but, the minute she felt the vibrator start to vibrate after Jade turned it on, that was when Gail could begin to feel that she didn't have much left in her to hold back the orgasm that had been building in her for a while. Gail could only take Jade's torturous yet pleasurable circling a few minutes longer before she pulled away and breathed out "Jade. _Stephanie! Fuck!_ I'm almost...I'm about-"

Hearing Gail use both her ring name and her real name, Jade breathed out "Cum for me now, Gail. I want to see your face when you lose it."

Hearing this, Gail let her fingers fall from Jade's hair as she began to shake and arch up off of the mattress as a very intense orgasm took hold of her, a very loud scream that was laden with Jade's names-both in-ring and real-spilling from her lips. Gail was in the state for for a few minutes more before she finally came back down to Earth, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to get some much needed air back into her body.

Seeing that her girlfriend was thoroughly spent from all of what she just did, Jade smiled as she turned off the vibrator and threw it over the side of the bed. Crawling up in the bed, Jade said "And, _that_ , my sweet, is how you celebrate retaining a title. I know I already said this once tonight, but...Congrats, champ."

Gail couldn't even say anything as she was still feeling fairly foggy-headed from all of that. All she could manage to do was wrap her arms around Jade as she pulled her girlfriend close to her and nuzzled her head into her girlfriend's bosom. She knew that there was a reason she loved Jade so much...and it was mainly because of stuff like that. Gail just felt so lucky to have Jade as her girlfriend and she hoped the younger woman would know this. Finally managing to get her breathing under control, Gail asked "Stephanie?", deciding to use Jade's real name now.

"Hmm? What is it, Gail?" Jade asked.

Looking up at her girlfriend as she planted a soft kiss on her lips, Gail smiled and said "I love you, Stephanie Bell."

Hearing Gail say this-and using her real name here-Jade couldn't help the slight blush that crossed her face. Smiling herself as she returned Gail's kiss, Jade said "I love you too, Gail Kim."

After all of this, all the Korean couple wanted to do was just lay in each other's arms and just enjoy the feeling of holding the one they love so close to them. While there may have been a certain competitive edge to their relationship at times, there was always an undercurrent of love that went into just what the two did. And that was just fine for the two.

 **And, thus legitly ends One Way to Celebrate. To everyone that's taken the time to give this a read, I just wanna say...Thanks so much. You guys all rock! =) Now, I _might_ write something else with these two in the future just to show just what it was that got them together in the first place, so until I can get that piece written, I hope you guys have all enjoyed this. Don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you guys in updates for my other stuff. *waves* Later! =)**

 **(To clear up an possible confusion some people may have while reading this, the Stephanie Bell that Gail calls Jade in the end = Jade. I decided to just go with using their real names to help add in a splash of cuteness to this part.)**


End file.
